


人质

by Alcoholic_023



Category: Wanna One (Band), panwink
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcoholic_023/pseuds/Alcoholic_023
Summary: 重度ooc私设如山看完别骂我
Relationships: Lai Guanlin/Park Jihoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	人质

0.

赖冠霖瞥了一眼挂在墙上的钟表，十一点四十五。“该来了。”他眼睛盯着餐厅的玻璃门，手里擦红酒杯的动作没有任何停顿。擦完，他把酒杯举起来对着吧台的灯光仔细的检查，酒杯在灯光下闪着耀眼的光，杯壁上一滴水渍也没有。赖冠霖心满意足的隔着布，捏着杯子放在杯架上，又把口布叠好收起来。

杯架上的高脚杯按照从大到小的顺序整齐的排列着，旁边白瓷的咖啡杯杯把的斜度统一和赖冠霖站的方位呈四十五度角，所有的餐具按照功能妥帖的收在餐具盒里。他看到一个意式浓缩咖啡的咖啡勺被混在正常咖啡勺的餐具盒里，不悦的皱着眉头，拿了一块新的口布隔着布捏着咖啡勺的两侧把这个站错位的小东西放回该放的地方。一切都井然有序。

他刚检查好餐具，门口挂的风铃就发出悦耳的相声。“来了。” 赖冠霖按耐住心里的那点雀跃，克制的把刚用完的口布叠成正方形，收到标有“待洗”字样的布草筐里。

“老板，龙虾意面，with white souse。” 刚进门的人似乎很赶时间，刚坐下就冲着吧台的赖冠霖喊道。

“志训哥，说了多少次，叫我冠霖。不然我不下厨。” 赖冠霖闻言，脸上挂着佯怒的表情。手里端着金属托盘，托盘上放着一瓶气泡水和一个高脚水杯。 他健步走到朴志训身边，放下高脚杯帮他添水。

朴志训挠了挠脑袋，不好意思的说：“哎呀，习惯了嘛，下次来一定叫冠霖。”赖冠霖低头看着朴志训乌黑柔顺的头发，因为害羞而发红的耳尖，脸上漾出了心满意足的笑容。这笑容没维持几秒，就被另一个清丽的女声打断了。

“小训，您果然在这。”一个留着及腰长发，长相柔美，穿着裸色连衣裙的女生推门进来，熟稔的和朴志训打招呼。背对着她的赖冠霖不可察觉的皱了皱眉，鼻梁上架着的金丝边眼镜遮住了那双黝黑的眼眸里一闪而过的阴郁。

“啊，Andrea！”朴志训被女孩子吸引了视线。“你回国了？怎么都不通知我一声？” 说完又想起来赖冠霖在旁边，和赖冠霖介绍：“这是我朋友，Andrea。 这是赖冠霖，这家餐厅的老板偶尔兼任主厨。”

Andrea性格开朗，伸出手和赖冠霖打招呼:”你好，一直听小训念叨你的龙虾面做的很好吃。"

赖冠霖也伸出右手，和女生握了一下就放开来。“过奖。” 除了他自己，谁也不知道，他背在身后那只拿着托盘的手，用力到指尖泛白。

1.

赖冠霖喜欢朴志训。

从他第一次进他的餐厅的时候，赖冠霖就不可自拔的爱上了这个长相精致，性格豪爽的男人。是，他喜欢男人。

朴志训第一次来的时候，是一个春光明媚的午后。他急匆匆的推门进来，把门口的风铃撞得叮咣乱响，粗暴的打乱了店里正在放的小步舞曲。

赖冠霖讨厌一切没有规律的响声，正在仔细擦红酒杯的他皱着眉头想看看是什么人发出这样无礼的声音。一抬头，就陷入了一场不可自拔的单相思。朴志训穿着一件格子风衣，里面套着一件黑色高领羊绒毛衣，头发染成浅栗色，在初春的阳光下泛着柔顺的光泽。

赖冠霖一时看的有点愣神。店里的兼职生有眼色的想跑过去帮朴志训点单。

“我来。”赖冠霖把兼职生拦下来。

朴志训刚坐下，赖冠霖就拿着一本精致的天鹅绒封面的菜单走了过来。“您好，欢迎光临 l’ostaggio。”

“啊，谢谢。” 朴志训的声线低沉，像是赖冠霖放在家里那把名贵的大提琴发出的声响。

“第一次来吗？”赖冠霖帮朴志训打开菜单。“我是第一次见到你，你喜欢意大利菜？”

朴志训抬头看这赖冠霖的眼睛，不大好意思的说：“其实，只喜欢吃pizza。”

赖冠霖看着朴志训，脸上露出一个温和的笑容，他不能把容易受惊的小兔子吓跑。：“你有多久吃饭时间？”

“我整个下午都是空的。” 朴志训不解的看着赖冠霖。

“那我给你做一道菜单上没有的菜，稍微等的久一点。可是绝对值回票价。”赖冠霖把朴志训捏在手里的菜单抽回来。“就当帮我试菜。可以吗？” 他黝黑眼眸闪烁着希冀的光芒，问的真诚恳切，仿佛朴志训不答应他，那道光就会熄灭，并且永远不会再亮起来一样。

“好。”朴志训像是被什么蛊惑了一样答应了赖冠霖的请求。“顺便，一杯气泡水。”

赖冠霖穿着一身白色的厨师制服，腰间系着黑色的围裙。两只手里隔着白色的餐巾，端着两个巨大的白色瓷盘从后厨走了过来。后面跟着的服务生端着个托盘，托盘上放着一瓶打开了的白葡萄酒和两个高脚杯。

“小心，盘子很烫。”赖冠霖把一个盘子放到朴志训面前，另一个放在他对面，又顺手接过服务生手里的酒和高脚杯，摆好了才在朴志训对面坐下。“尝尝看，很久没做了。”

朴志训小心翼翼的用叉子卷了一些面送进嘴里，香浓的奶油酱汁裹着煮的劲道的意面。朴志训不由得给赖冠霖比了个赞。好吃。

赖冠霖笑的像个得到老师夸奖的小孩。他抬手把白葡萄酒从冰桶里拿出来，给朴志训倒了一些。“尝尝这个酒，这个酱汁的原料之一就是这个酒，我的珍藏。”

朴志训看着高脚杯里金黄色的液体，心里有点打鼓。他从来不喝已经开封的饮料，这是从小养成的习惯。赖冠霖好像看出来他的犹豫，往自己面前的杯子里也倒了些酒。把他的杯子和朴志训的杯子换了一下，拿起原本朴志训的那杯喝了一口。：“放心，我是开餐厅的，绝不害人。”

朴志训的小心思被看穿，脸涨得通红。：“我，那个，我。”

“我也不喝开了封了的饮料。”赖冠霖说。“可以理解。”

朴志训心里的疑虑被彻底打消，举起杯子抿了一口。果香扑鼻，恰到好处的酸涩中和了奶油酱汁的油腻感。让他想再吃一口意面。

自打那一次以后，朴志训成了餐厅的常客，有时候来只是和朋友一起喝咖啡，有时候来吃饭。只要时间充裕，他都会再点一杯白葡萄酒悠闲地享受午餐，偶尔晚餐也在赖冠霖的店里解决。也是吃久了朴志训才知道赖冠霖并不是店里的主厨，甚至是偶尔才下厨做一两次菜。可他不知道的是，只有他来，赖冠霖才会不管多忙，都亲自做他点的单。

朴志训跟Andrea念叨了好久的龙虾意面，Andrea怕是没有口福享受了。赖冠霖只给朴志训做，龙虾也是每天早晨从澳洲空运来的新鲜龙虾。朴志训对生活的小事情从不在意，自然也一直没发现那道龙虾意面一直没有印在菜单上。

2.

“抱歉。”赖冠霖努力维持的平静表情出现了一丝裂痕。“今天没有龙虾。” 他僵硬的说。

朴志训没有发现他的变化，只是颇为遗憾的说：“这样啊，那就吃普通的pasta好了。你喜欢吃什么？”朴志训绅士的询问女士的意见。

Andrea看着赖冠霖突然僵硬的表情，皱了皱眉。她总觉得这个过分好看的男人好像对她有敌意，这种莫名其妙的敌意是怎么回事。

“Andrea？你想吃什么？”朴志训的声音把她从这种怀疑中拉回现实。

“啊，都行。你点吧，我刚下飞机太累了。”

朴志训拿了菜单，点了今日推荐的两道主食。还贴心的帮Andrea把水倒上。开始和许久未见的老友聊天。

赖冠霖帮他们点完单，回到吧台。看着不远处正在谈笑的一对男女，一把摘掉了眼镜，泄愤似的扔在大理石台面上。发出他最讨厌的，毫无美感的噪音。

“老板，您是不是也觉得他们俩特别登对。” 一边的兼职生说。

“登对？哼。”赖冠霖心里冷笑。转头跟兼职生说：“你明天不用来了，你被开除了。”

兼职生一脸愕然，他已经做了一个月的兼职。赖冠霖的餐厅给的报酬丰厚，还都是日结，这一个月他也没有出任何差错，凭什么开除他。他刚想开口争辩，就看到赖冠霖眼神阴郁的扔给他一张支票：“违约金付给你了。” 他从来没见过赖冠霖这样，被吓的说不出话。 赖冠霖对他没有丝毫耐心，一时间没控制住音量，几乎是嘶吼的对他说：“还不走！”

兼职生被吓得一个激灵。朴志训也被这一声喊得转过头来：“冠霖，怎么啦？”

朴志训那一声“冠霖”像是一剂镇定剂，让赖冠霖从疯狂的状态解脱出来。他怕吓到朴志训，温柔的说：“没事。志训哥吓到你了吗？”

“没有，我以为你出什么事了。”朴志训因为隔得远，没看清兼职生呆愣的表情。以为没什么大事，接着和Andrea聊天。

兼职生回过神来，几乎是抓着支票拔腿就跑。

“走员工通道。”赖冠霖低声提醒他。

兼职生点点头，立刻从员工通道离开了餐厅。

赖冠霖从酒柜里抽出一瓶龙舌兰，给自己倒了一杯，一饮而尽。高度的酒从他食道划胃里，刮得他食道生疼，酒精辣的他头皮发麻。“不能再等了。”他想，他的计划要提前进行了。他本来想再等等，等到朴志训能够接受真实的他。他等不了了，一秒钟都不想多等。

他要他。

“志训哥，你能过来一下吗？” 赖冠霖觉得刚才的酒精带着他身体里的所有水分一起蒸发掉了。他声音发干，朴志训也听出不对劲来。跟Andrea道了声抱歉，走到吧台，刚走近就闻到酒味。

“怎么啦？”朴志训看着眼角泛红的赖冠霖有点担心。

“我准备上一个新菜，可是这几天做了好多次都失败。”赖冠霖的手死死的扣着吧台，几乎要把大理石的台面掰下来一块。“我，我觉得我没希望了。你今天能到我家帮我尝一尝吗？”

朴志训在赖冠霖餐厅也算常客，知道他有些菜如果自己做不好绝对不会上菜单。可是，他想到刚回国的Andrea有点犹豫，毕竟许久未见，刚才Andrea还说想让他见一见自己的男朋友。可是他看到赖冠霖乞求的眼神，实在不忍心开口拒绝。“好，我下午下班以后过来？”

“不，”赖冠霖闻言心里松了一口气，“今天店里关门早，我去接你。”

“谢谢你，志训哥。” 赖冠霖感激的对朴志训笑了笑。

“你小子，客气什么。也不是第一次帮你试菜。” 朴志训伸手摸了摸赖冠霖的脑袋。“你别担心了，你得相信自己的实力。”

朴志训散发完哥哥魅力，回到座位上抱歉的对Andrea说：“抱歉，我今天晚上得去冠霖家帮他试菜。改天再赴你和你男友的约。”

Andrea看了赖冠霖一眼，女人的直觉让她觉得赖冠霖似乎对她露出了个挑衅的笑容？“没关系，但我觉得你还是......” 她后半句话没说完，赖冠霖就端着水朝他们走了过来，帮他们换掉桌上空了的水瓶。那句“小心这个老板。”终究没有说出口。

3

朴志训和赖冠霖认识这么久，这是第一次到他家来。他以为来冠霖家会和他餐厅的装修风格差不多。以白色为主调，金色和绿色为辅，营造出精致复古的调调。

结果到了客厅才发现，赖冠霖似乎有另一个人格似得。客厅里一张巨大的黑色真皮沙几乎占了半个客厅，沙发前方摆着个黑色的茶几，除了茶几腿和沙发腿是金色的以外，整个客厅从墙面到家具都是黑色。就连木地板，也是深色系。赖冠霖请他座下以后，就去厨房忙活了，茶几上随意的堆了几本杂志，都是外语，朴志训没兴趣看。他刚想去厨房看看有没有什么要帮忙的，赖冠霖就端着杯果汁出来了，给他果汁的时候顺手帮他把电视打开。

“你先看会儿电视，我去做饭。”赖冠霖把遥控器塞给朴志训，“不要想着要进厨房帮忙，chef Lai 做饭的时候不喜欢别人帮忙。”

朴志训又一次被看穿小心思，不好意思的笑了笑，挠着脑袋跟赖冠霖说：“好，我绝对不进去打扰你。”

朴志训还没把电影看完，赖冠霖就出来叫他吃饭。他们俩面对面的坐在餐桌的两边，一人面前摆着一盘意大利烩饭，还有一瓶放在冰桶里的酒。餐厅灯光昏暗的打在赖冠霖脸上，衬得他的五官越发的立体。朴志训看的有点着迷，正在他近距离的享受赖冠霖的美颜的时候，客厅里的灯忽然灭了。

“可能是跳闸了。” 赖冠霖镇定的声音从餐桌另一侧传来，敲击着朴志训的耳膜，他莫名的觉得脸有点烫。还好现在黑灯瞎火什么也看不见，朴志训心想。

> “哥你稍微等一下，我去门口查一下电闸。”赖冠霖拿出手机，当手电筒用，去门口查电闸了。随着“啪”的一声响，餐厅和客厅的灯光又把房间铺满了。

“快吃饭，冷了烩饭就不好吃了。”赖冠霖坐下给朴志训倒酒。

也许是饭太好吃了，朴志训一不小心把一整碗烩饭吃了精光。还喝了不少酒。他现在正坐在沙发上捏自己的小肚腩，不能在放纵自己了。他想。听着赖冠霖在厨房洗碗的流水声，不知道是不是酒精的作用，他觉得有点困。迷迷糊糊的伴着水声，和昏黄的灯光靠在沙发上睡着了。

4.

朴志训再醒过来的时候，发现自己躺在张Queen Size的大床上，周围一片漆黑。 他下意识地想坐起来，动了动手才惊觉自己的双手被手铐扣成环，套在床头的金属镂空花纹上。他挣了挣脱不开，金属之间撞击发出悦耳的响动，这声音听在朴志训耳朵里只让他觉得烦躁。他动了动双腿，还好，腿没被捆起来，但是他的衣服哪儿去了？他除了内裤还套在该套的地方，别的衣服都被剥的精光。“冠霖？赖冠霖？”他焦急的喊着。他怕赖冠霖出事。

“我在。” 赖冠霖的声音从他右边传来，说着赖冠霖把床头的等打开。朴志训被突如其来的光线闪的眯了一下眼睛，错过了赖冠霖眼睛里的欲望。

“志训哥，”赖冠霖再开口的时候，声音有些沙哑。“哥哥，你不乖。怎么能随便在别人家睡着呢？多危险啊。”说着，扬起手里的小羊皮鞭子抽了朴志训一下。朴志训白嫩的肌肤上立刻出现一道红痕。“这是惩罚。”

“你把我绑起来的？”朴志训不可置信的看着眼前仍旧衣冠楚楚的赖冠霖，觉得这世界真他妈玄幻“你他妈的疯了？你绑我干什么？”

“疯了？”赖冠霖轻笑了一声，歪头看了朴志训一眼，扔了手里的鞭子，扯掉了鼻梁上的眼镜，坐在床头。手轻抚着朴志训的精致的脸。他俯下身，唅咬着朴志训的耳垂含糊不清地说：“我早就疯了。我看到你的那一刻就疯了。你还记得你第一次到我店来的时候吗？那个时候起，我就想把你关起来。”

朴志训用尽全力偏头躲着赖冠霖的吻。“这他妈的是个变态。”朴志训心想。赖冠霖抬起上身，朴志训刚松了口气，就感觉到赖冠霖的手沿着他的脸，一路从锁骨，胸口轻抚到了他的命根子。他还没反应过来，命根子就被人握在了手里。

“你干什么！”朴志训又急又气，声音都变了调。

“干什么？干你啊，我的好哥哥。”赖冠霖一起轻佻，手上也不闲着，伸进朴志训的内裤，抓住了他的性器。“我早就想这么做了。每次看到你在店里和别人谈笑的样子，看你和别人说话的样子我就想把你关起来，把你捆在家里，钉在床上。用什么钉呢？哥哥你猜猜看。”

赖冠霖伸手套弄了几下，接着说：“用我的这个好不好？”

朴志训再不反抗，还是男人嘛？他抬腿就要踢赖冠霖却发现他连抬腿的力气都没有，浑身软绵无力。尤其是性器被赖冠霖稍微摸了几下，就立刻起了反应。傻子也反应过来了：“你给我下药？”

“我怎么舍得给你下药，你想想今天晚餐给你吃的什么？”突然把手抽出来，恶趣味的拉着朴志训的内裤边弹了两下。内裤边和肌肤接触发出“啪啪”的声响。

听得朴志训面红耳赤。赖冠霖掏出钥匙把朴志训右手的手拷解开，朴志训的手刚得到解放，想也不想直接一拳往赖冠霖脸上怼。可惜他手被绑的时间久，浑身又没力气，一拳没挥出去就被赖冠霖捉住手腕，在手上亲了两下，接着又被铐了起来。

“哥哥，不要再挑战我的忍耐力了，嗯？” 赖冠霖扒下朴志训身上唯一的一件衣服，内裤，抬手用力的打了两下朴志训的屁股。朴志训的两只手被铐住，胳膊和手臂形成一个闭锁的环，被赖冠霖套在脖子上。他把朴志训抱了起来，想抱小孩子似的面对面抱着，大手托着朴志训的臀，色情的揉捏。

赖冠霖把朴志训抱到卫生间。朴志训看着卫生间里一套专业的灌肠设备，心里杀了赖冠霖一百次。

“哥哥，为了你的健康，稍微忍一下。”说着在朴志训嘴角落下一个安抚的吻。朴志训身上使不上力气，只能任由赖冠霖折腾。

他感觉到自己的后穴被塞进了什么东西，不由得扭动身子挣扎，这种被异物侵犯的感觉让朴志训觉的屈辱。

“不是什么奇怪的东西，要先把你的直肠清理干净。”赖冠霖把朴志训放在马桶上，伸手打开灌肠袋的开关，一股水流流进朴志训的后穴。

突如其来的冰凉感和异物入侵的感觉，让他打了个激灵。朴志训觉的自己一个大男人，要被强上了还无力反抗。他怎么会被赖冠霖骗了呢？怎么会觉得这王八蛋是个人畜无害的好人？ 

耻辱感和委屈像是一团洪水，淹没了朴志训。他眼泪不争气的流出来，想抬手去擦，手又被赖冠霖铐了起来，动弹不得。他的脸和赖冠霖的脸贴的呼吸相闻。赖冠霖感觉到面上一片濡湿，朴志训哭了。

赖冠霖在心里叹了口气，“别哭了”。他把头往后仰了仰，扣在朴志训腰上的手带着朴志训往后挪，方便他逼迫朴志训和他对视。 “你知道你越哭，我就越兴奋吗？” 他抵着朴志训的额头，语气温柔的威胁。“你乖一点，就少受一点罪。” 

朴志训此时恨极了他，终于逮到机会，使劲用额头撞了赖冠霖一下。 赖冠霖早防着他这一招，偏头躲了一下。再开口，语气森然：“我告诉过你，乖一点。” 控制着灌肠袋的那只手调大了水量，朴志训觉的自己被灌肠液充满了，涨的他头晕眼花。他难耐的扭动着身体，想摆脱赖冠霖的桎梏，想把那些水排出来，想把赖冠霖摁在地上揍一顿。

可是他越扭身体就越热，后穴也痒痒的，灌肠工具的前端光滑平整，再这么扭下去.... “哥哥，你这样看起来，像是在自慰。扭的我心痒。” 赖冠霖充满情欲的声音在他耳边响起来。他说话时吐出的灼热的气息，仿佛要把朴志训点燃了。

“你，”朴志训一张口，发出的声音把自己吓了一跳，这欲求不满的声音绝对不是自己。“你，绝对给我下药了。” 他强迫自己把一句完整的话讲出来。

他刚说完，堵着他后穴的灌肠器就撤开了，他感到一阵水流从他身体隐秘的地方流了出去。“嗯……” 他没忍住，发出了呻吟声。这极大的鼓舞了赖冠霖。“哥哥这样就舒服了？我等下让你更爽。”

说完，伸手拿起另一个新的灌肠液接着帮朴志训清理，他偏头含住朴志训的耳垂，色情的吸允时不时发出“啧啧”声，放开被允的发红的耳垂，轻咬住朴志训耳朵后面的一小块皮肤，在嘴里又舔又磨。 朴志训被灌肠折腾的没力气骂人。 他不知道灌了几次，只记得最后自己还是被赖冠霖抱起来，放回床上的。

赖冠霖看着无力的躺在床上朴志训，心里的满足感几乎让他幸福的要飘起来。

朴志训两颊通红，身上泛着诱人的粉色，毫无抵抗力的躺在黑色的真丝床单上。这重感官刺激极大的取悦了赖冠霖，他决定对朴志训再好一点。

他俯下身，双手撑在朴志训两侧。朴志训被折腾的迷蒙，只知道自己的手又被套在了床柱上，他背靠着冰冷的金属床架，腿被赖冠霖抓住脚踝，拉开呈M形，整个人以这种屈辱的姿势毫无保留的暴露在赖冠霖面前。

他感觉到嘴唇上被啄了一下之后，他的性器就被一个柔软湿润的东西舔了舔。舔的他头皮发麻，脚趾蜷缩。他身体似乎被灌肠液刷过一遍以后，格外的敏感。

“啊....”朴志训理智丧失，遵循本能的叫了出来。他还没来得及喘口气适应这个挑弄，他感觉一双大手从他的脚踝顺着他的腿一路抚摸着，直到捏住了他的臀瓣。接着他的呈立正姿势的命根子就被含住了。朴志训想往上缩，他臀瓣上的手紧紧的捏着他让他动弹不得。

赖冠霖湿润柔软的口腔包裹着朴志训发硬的性器，他抬眼望着被情欲支配的朴志训，面色潮红，眼眶喊着红。湿润的嘴唇微微张开，发出悦耳的呻吟声。赖冠霖翘了翘嘴角，开始有节奏的吸允，柔软的舌头绕着性器顶端的小口打转，又舔弄着肉刃。

朴志训成年以来，因为害羞连自己动手DIY都很少。没有交过女朋友的他被伺候的浑身颤栗，脚趾蜷缩的抓住真丝床单，双手只能抓住冰冷的金属床柱。下身传来的快感几乎要将他淹没。他嘴里发出沙哑的呻吟声，情欲的味道顺着声音流淌出来。连他自己都不知道，这声音让赖冠霖恨不得立刻进入他的身体。

赖冠霖捏着朴志训臀瓣的那只手用力的夹着朴志训的臀肉，他看着细白的肉从他的指缝间露出来，另一只手一路抚摸到朴志训胸前，掐着他胸前的殷红又是磨又是肉，没一会儿朴志训胸前的殷红就挺立起来。这香艳的画面，看的赖冠霖忍不住吞咽了一口。

朴志训胸前被掐的刺痛，肉刃被赖冠霖含着挑逗。他从来没受过这样的刺激，赖冠霖的口腔内壁温润细腻，还颇有技巧的模仿抽/插的动作前后摆动，朴志训神志早就飞到九霄云外去了，他被快感支配着。嘴里发出意味不明的“呃.....啊......” 他觉得有什么好像快来了一样。

赖冠霖吞咽的那一下，朴志训的肉刃被狠狠的吸允了一下，突如期来的吸允让朴志训觉的眼便仿佛有一片白光闪过。“呃啊....” 他上身紧绷，脚趾蜷缩的抓着床单，抖着身子缴了械。

赖冠霖没料到朴志训会射出来，毫无防备的被喷了一脸的白浊精液。他抬起身看着失神的朴志训，把人从床柱上解脱，又套在了自己身上。低头就是一记深吻，朴志训还沉浸在刚才的余韵没回过神来。微张着小嘴，接受了这个带着略微色情腥味的吻。

赖冠霖霸道的把舌头伸到朴志训嘴里，勾着朴志训的舌头搅动，一只手绕道朴志训被清理干净的后穴，探进去两根手指。异物入侵的感觉，让朴志训生理性的夹紧了赖冠霖的手指。赖冠霖没放过朴志训的唇舌，含糊不清的说：“哥哥家的这么紧，很想要吗？” 说着，用自己下身已经鼓起来的地方顶了顶朴志训。“我不帮你开适应，你吃的下去吗？”

朴志训被吻的缺氧，根本听不见赖冠霖讲的什么，胡乱的点头又摇头。赖冠霖看着情迷意乱，桃花眼含水的朴志训，解开了腰带，褪下内裤。挺立的肉刃紧贴着朴志训细大腿内侧的细肉。

朴志训觉的被烫了一下似的，环着赖冠霖的脖子往上缩了缩。这个无意识的依靠赖冠霖的动作，让赖冠霖心里的狠劲又溃不成军。他总是不舍得这么朴志训。

赖冠霖认命的又加了一根手指进去，动作温柔的模仿抽插的动作，修长的手指时不时刮蹭着朴志训柔软的内壁，吻也没停。未经人事的朴志训没一会儿就分泌出了肠液，赖冠霖仍旧不放心，怕伤到第一次的朴志训。强忍着想要进入朴志训的欲望，从床头柜里摸出一瓶润滑液，胡乱地抹在肉刃上，抵在朴志训的后穴口说：“你是我的。”说完，一路到底，朴志训后穴再怎么湿润也没吞下过这种巨物。他摇着头，撑着赖冠霖的肩膀往上缩，想要逃离这种让他不适的感觉。他还没刚动一下，赖冠霖有力的手臂箍着他纤细的腰往下带。整根没入。

赖冠霖的利器被朴志训濡湿的肠道裹着，因为生理反应，肠道一下下的缩瑟着，彷佛害羞得跟赖冠霖的肉刃打招呼。赖冠霖试探性的动了两下，发现润滑度足够，不会伤到朴志训。

才把人放下来，把手铐解开。这手铐和手接触的地方，裹上了一层柔软的小羊皮，大小刚好适合朴志训的手腕，不至于勒得太紧也不致于松的让他能逃脱。所以手铐没在朴志训身上留下任何印子。

赖冠霖满意的亲了亲朴志训白净的手腕，把朴志训转了个方向，背对着自己扶着朴志训的腰一下下的撞击着。朴志训绵软的倒在床上，脸颊被撞击的一下下的蹭着真丝床单。赖冠霖掐着他的腰，肉刃划过他的肠壁，蹭到了他的敏感点，朴志训没忍住，口中溢出了难耐的呻吟。 

“哥哥，叫出来，家里有我们两个人。叫出来让我听听。”赖冠霖坏心眼的放慢了速度，经过那个地方的时候还顶弄两下。“叫出来，让我听听你有多爽。嗯？” 

朴志训死死的咬住嘴唇，不能叫出声，他残存的一丝理智告诉他，不能满足赖冠霖这个混蛋。

赖冠霖掰过朴志训的脸，强迫他用一种扭曲的姿势看着自己。朴志训下唇被牙齿硌出了血，渗出鲜红的血丝。 赖冠霖眸色暗了暗，强行捏住朴志训的颌骨，朴志训吃痛稍微放松了力道。 “我告诉你别忍着，我不想折磨你。” 说着把朴志训反过来正对着他，另一只手塞了个胶质的镂空小球在朴志训嘴里，小球两侧有一根皮质的扣带，完美扣在朴志训的脑后。朴志嘴里塞了个小球，嘴巴合不拢，口水顺着嘴角流出来。赖冠霖看着被他操弄的毫无反抗能力的朴志训，下身硬的发疼。

他扣住朴志训的手腕，挺身动了起来。朴志训没办法咬嘴唇，呻吟声被赖冠霖撞击的破破碎碎，从口中溢出。

“呃.... ” 

“啊.....”

混合着赖冠霖的囊袋撞击他臀肉发出的啪啪声，以及后穴传来的泥泞水声。听的赖冠霖兽欲大发。 朴志训的后穴动情的收缩，夹的赖冠霖也发出闷哼。“嗯，哥哥，你看你的身体这么诚实。下身的小嘴夹的我好舒服。嘶……别夹太紧，啊.. 你这么想要吗。那我给你。” 

说这一把扯掉朴志训咬在嘴里的小球，托着朴志训的后脑勺亲了下去。朴志训被夹击的快要窒息，那种快要爆发的感觉又来了。

赖冠霖也像是忍耐不住了一样，下身动作快了起来，快速的抽插让朴志训觉的小穴发烫。 他嘴角漏出来呻吟也告诉赖冠霖他快要到了。“哥哥等等我，一起。” 

“啊..”。

赖冠霖深深的挺身，把浓稠的精液都浇灌到了朴志训的肚子里。朴志训也射了出来。 

高潮过后，朴志训混身像是散架了一样，任由赖冠霖把他抱在怀里，是长腿夹着他。软下来的肉刃还埋在他的后穴不肯离开。

“睡吧，后面的事情我来出来。”赖冠霖哄小孩似的拍着朴志训的后背，哄他睡觉。 

朴志训没力气跟他废话，他累的脱力。 几乎闭上眼睛都就能陷入深度睡眠。可是他还是强撑着，用嘶哑的声音跟赖冠霖说：“你敢拍照，我就是杀了你。” 赖冠霖正在啃他的喉结，闻言笑出声，灼热的气息喷在朴志训脖子上，痒痒的，朴志训没躲。

“你这么诱人的样子，只有我能看。”说着伸手盖住朴志训漂亮的桃花眼。“睡觉。”

赖冠霖终于把小兔子吃到口，满意的亲了亲小兔子的额头。

他想起来之前朋友打趣他怎么还没把水晶小王子吃到口。 

“朴志训才不是水晶那种化学元素堆成的石头。”他想，想到这咬了咬朴志训红润的嘴唇。“不需要用什么别的东西形容他的珍贵，朴志训本人就是宝物。” 他赖冠霖此生都不可能撒手的宝物。

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎评论！


End file.
